


Insolence

by Aecrimony



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mission Gone Wrong, No Plot/Plotless, as usual, ed is in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecrimony/pseuds/Aecrimony
Summary: Ed gets shot in action. Just a small drabble.





	Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that popped into my head after seeing some fanart. I don’t really know when this is set. Doesn’t really matter, either. It is just a short story that needed to be written.  
> I own nothing!

Voices screamed at him, screamed his name, his rank but the only yell that was overpowering was the scream of agony ripping through him. Getting his arse kicked by his master as a way of practice? That was pretty much doable. Winry using her favourite wrench on him after finding out he had ruined his auto-mail arm yet again? He would put up with that every day. But after getting injured so many times in so many ways this definitely reached the top five of most painful injuries he had ever dealt with.

Every nerve in his body was on fire. Not the calm kind of fire he used to appreciate on cold winter nights when Roy was working out late and he’d be alone in a cold and empty house with only a hearth to offer him warmth. This fire consuming him was more like the destructive fire that had turned their old home to cinders, leaving nothing but ashes and regret.

As blood gushed between his gloved fingers, Edward tried to look past the curtain of his golden hair, towards the protective wall that offered shelter. Behind it Roy would be waiting for him just as he did back home when it was Ed’s turn to work a late shift. He would be there, open armed and with that smile he only showed Ed when they were alone.

A bullet flew past him, just missing his bent head and Ed shuffled forwards - limping like a mangy dog- towards the concrete slab where he would be safe from the onslaught. He gritted his teeth as he moved forwards. Each tantalizing step created a burst of torment and blood splattered onto the dirty ground, emphasising the extent of his injury.

The higher-ups had warned the team that this wouldn’t be a simple mission but Ed had shrugged it off, just like that, claiming that he had seen and dealt with worse. On hindsight this had been a big understatement, especially what with him getting shot. If he had to rate this situation on a scale from zero to ten, then zero would be a fight against Cornello’s chimera and ten dealing with Father. This was definitely the time the enemy had captured Roy and him. They both still refused to speak about that time and ignored the new scars that now riddled their bodies like a bad patchwork.

 The voices yelling at him were much closer now but so was the darkness shrouding his vision. If only he could respond, let them know he was close then they would at least know he was on his way. Another bullet whizzed past him, hitting the ground next to his right hand. Either the enemies were real bad shots or they were toying with him.

 Whatever the reason for their bad shooting, he didn’t want to find out.

‘Fullmetal, please respond!’ Ed’s blurry eyes widened, that particular voice giving him the extra burst of energy he needed. Adrenaline rushed through him as he staggered onto his feet and dashed towards the safe place.

 More bullets now flew past him, narrowly missing his head as made a run for it.

‘Lieutenant Colonel Elric sighted! Covering fire!’ Another voice called out, yet it was as familiar as the first. It reminded him of flowery soap, gun oil and something entirely else, something feminine. It reminded him of home.

 He was wheezing by now and his legs trembled but he was almost there. He could see the barrel of Hawkeye’s favourite sniping gun glittering in the sunlight.

'Hurry boss! You are almost there!’ Havoc yelled, appearing from behind the wall. And Ed hurried, primal instincts taking control, as they kept him going even when he was behind the wall. He kept on running until two warm familiar arms wrapped around him.

 A voice whispered in his ear. 'It’s okay. You are safe now. I am here.’ And Ed believed that voice, that voice that always whispered his name like a prayer, which screamed his name at night with passion. That voice that promised him everything was all right.

His body now completely spent felt gravity pulling at him with all its might and all he could do was give in to it. Those arms followed him. They would always follow him no matter where he went.

'R…Roy…’ he muttered through blood stained lips, trying to look at the man he held dearest.

 Roy hushed him, 'Don’t try to speak, Fullmetal. I’ve got you now.’ A glove-clad hand caressed his cheek and Ed finally gave in to the darkness.

* * *

 Waking up had never been Edward’s favourite thing to do, yet the last years it had been a whole lot easier. Especially since he knew there would be someone lying next to him, arms wrapped around him and impersonating a small stove. With glorious bed hair and sleep wrinkles on his face, sleeping Roy was one of the most beautiful things Ed had ever seen in his life.

 Waking up in a hospital was an entirely different matter as it brought forth pain, the scent of antiseptic and scratchy bed linen. Not to mention the medical garble of the army doctors and reprimands from both the nurses and his team as he gotten himself hurt once again.

 The ceiling he looked up to was a familiar one and though he kept telling himself he wouldn’t wake up to those tiles ever again, he found himself unable to live up to that promise. 

'Hey.’

Ed looked to his right and saw Roy sitting there. He had no bed hair this time but there were still sleep wrinkles on his left cheek, indicating that the man had been watching over him.

 'H-hey.’ Ed managed to croak out, berating himself internally for sounding so pathetic. Roy squeezed his hand as he got up, his back popping oddly. With unfocused eyes, Ed followed him and smiled when Roy offered him a cup of water. Drinking slow with tiny sips -he had done this way too many times already- he managed to soothe his parched throat.

Roy put the cup back on the nightstand once Ed finished. He returned to hard plastic chair that was sure to give him a hernia one of these days.

'If you had stayed behind the lines and took care of the acquired targets, I wouldn’t be sitting here, ruining my back.’ Roy snapped as Ed shared that thought with him.

Taken back by the sudden hostility, Ed blinked in mild shock. As he clenched the sheets he looked away, muttering: 'That bad, huh?’

 'Lacerated liver, several torn muscles, two shattered ribs, substantial blood loss…’ Roy summed up as he leant back in the chair of hell and crossed his arms. Ed winced.

'It was a civilian, Roy. I couldn’t just let her die.’ he muttered, defending himself. Roy had every right to be cross with him as he had dismissed a direct order. When he looked back at Roy with blazing golden eyes, he saw his Commanding Officer looking wearily at him.

 There was stubble on Roy’s face that was at least three days old, his clothes were wrinkled and his face showed a mixture of worry and exhaustion.

'How long have you been here?’ Ed timidly asked.

 Roy sighed, his shoulders sagging as he looked at Ed. 'You were out for about a week. It was touch and go for a while.’ From the beginning they had agreed to be honest with each other. This meant no downplaying on either injuries or medical diagnoses.

 They had both been on the receiving end of a gun many times already to know that lying didn’t help either of them.

'I am sorry, Roy. I know I stepped out of line and I will face the consequences but I couldn’t let an innocent bystander just die. What would you have done?’

 Roy looked at him with such sharpness it made Ed cringe. Lying in a hospital bed with his hair in disarray and dark rings under his eyes, Ed knew he must have been looking pathetic. If it had been anyone else other than Roy they would court-martial him for his insolence only.

 Expecting a full-blown rant, Ed was rather surprised when Roy whispered: 'I just hate to see you getting hurt all the time. I know you were acting with the best interest at heart but you ignored a direct order, my direct order, and got hurt on my watch.’ He gazed at Ed with those dark blue eyes which reminded Ed of clear Summer night skies.

Two warm hands grasped his own with so much love and care, Ed felt tears burn in his eyes. He would blame the injury afterwards for his mental state but now all he could do was give in to it.

'I am sorry.’ he whispered over and over, even when tears spilled down his cheeks and Roy cradled him in his arms, lying next to him on the hospital bed.

 They stayed like that until night came and Ed fell asleep, their hands intertwining. Roy nuzzled Ed’s hair and closed his eyes as well, finally at ease. They would talk about this later. For now, Roy was content just lying there with Ed, hearing the soft breaths, and feeling the steady pulse under his fingers. He cuddled closer to Ed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
